The Flight of Akihiro
by O-Xenophilius-O
Summary: The Mizukage plots the assassination of a ten year old boy from the Hayashi clan. Based on my character from the "Naruto: Shinobi Chronicles" on


Okay this is a one-shot of the character I use in the Naruto: Shinobi Chronicles RP, Akihiro Hayashi. It is what happened to him on the night of his escape. It mainly focuses on the Mizukage and his plot against Akihiro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Mizukage paced his office. He was a busy man. He was a powerful man. He had a whole village under his command. He had an entire clan as a police force under his finger. He had control of everything. Almost everything. Everybody in the Hayashi clan loved him. He guaranteed every one of them a job in the police force in the Village Hidden in the Mist. They should all be kissing his feet in gratitude. They all were kissing his feet in gratitude. All except for one.

The Hayashi clan were bred as killers for the Mizukage. Everyone still alive was bred as a killer. From a young age they were beaten and forced into hard labor and hard training. Learning Taijutsu from the time they could walk to having wind conductors implanted into their palms to activate their Kekkei Genkai, the Fukiareru Ichijin, (Violent Gust of Wind). All of them loved what they did and they loved the Mizukage. Every once in a while a Hayashi would branch off into the Hunter-Nin business with the approval of the Mizukage, such as Yuuto Hayashi. Overall the Hayashi were happy with their way of life.

That was the way the Mizukage thought as well. He was wrong. Dead wrong. How little Akihiro Hayashi managed to evade his notice for this long was beyond him, but he wasn't going to let it continue. The ten year old boy had been bad mouthing him for the longest time to the neighboring clans and swaying their opinions of him.

Akihiro was the only one of the Hayashi's to be born with a conscience. He valued human life and believed the greatest weapon was not the body. To Akihiro, it was the mind. So, he studied everyday and continued his bashing of the Mizukage. The beatings he received and even the painful implantation of the wind conductors in his hand did not break his spirit.

Although that was no longer the Mizukage's ambition for little Akihiro. He wanted Akihiro dead. He wanted Akihiro dead by tonight. He wanted to do it himself, but he refrained from his impulses. It would not look good for the Mizukage to be killing a ten year old boy. Instead he would be sending his police force to do it. Akihiro's own family.

There was a knock on the Mizukage's door.

"Come in," announced the Mizukage.

A man looking to be in his 40's walked in. He wore his hair in a ponytail and had a gray beard. Two black scars were on his palms.

"You asked to see me Mizukage-Sama." said the man.

"I ask you to come here today, Hirosama Hayashi, to deliver some grave news." said the Mizukage. "Your son, Akihiro, has been charged with slander against the Mizukage."

"Sir?" asked Hirosama looking confused.

"Your son has been slandering my leadership skills to the neighboring clans and its is keeping me from leading effectively." said the Mizukage as he sat down behind his desk.

"I don't understand, sir." said Hirosama concerned about the outcome of this conversation.

"As the Mizukage, I sentence your son to be put to death by the hands of yourself." said the Mizukage with a grin.

This shocked Hirosama. "And if I disobey?" asked Hirosama.

"Death to both of you. Either way, Akihiro will be dead by tonight. I expect this to be taken care of. That is all."

It was a clear dismissal. Hirosama left the office.

_Soon,_ thought the Mizukage, _That little menace will be out of my way._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mizukage! Mizukage! The Hayashi boy and his father are making an escape!" said the Mizukage's secretary.

"WHAT?!" yelled the Mizukage. This was unacceptable. The Hayashi boy was supposed to be dead. How dare that Hayashi disobey his orders! He grabbed his Mizukage robe and headed out towards the Hayashi compound.

_How dare this happen!_

He reached the Hayashi compound and threw open the gates.

"Listen!" he yelled. The surrounding Hayashi looked his way. "Spread the word, if Akihiro Hayashi and Hirosama Hayashi's heads are not in front of me in one hour I will start killing one of you randomly every hour after that."

This sent the Hayashi into a frantic search for the two fugitive Hayashi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dad, where are we going?" asked Akihiro.

"We need to get you out of the country, Akihiro." said the elder Hayashi.

"But why Dad?" persisted Akihiro.

"Because the Mizukage wants you dead, boy." said Hirosama sharply.

This quieted Akihiro.

They had went through a series of underground tunnels that past generations had set up for the Mizukage in case there was an attack on the village. Only the Hayashi and the Mizukage know about it.

Hirosama had disobeyed the orders of the Mizukage in hopes of saving his only son. With his wife dead, Akihiro was all he had left. He was happy that Akihiro hadn't turned out the way he or the rest of the clan had. Of course, he didn't tell his son that.

"Listen, son. When we get out of here we are heading to the Village Hidden in the Leaf. It is directly Southeast of here. If something happens to me that is where you need to go."

"Don't talk like that, Dad. It scares me."

"Well, it might happen Akih...." he stopped talking suddenly. He looked down at his chest. A kunai was pointing out of it and the blood was flowing from the wound profusely.

"A-A-Akihiro....R-R-Run..." said Hirosama as he fell to his knees.

Akihiro did as he was told. He looked back in time to see his father form a series of handseals that caused the back part of the tunnel collapse. Akihiro that his father used the last of his chakra. His father was dead. After several more miles Akihiro saw the light at the end of the tunnel and hit fresh air. Leaving the Mist behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Damnit. Well, he got away. We have no idea where he is heading or even which direction he was heading in thanks to those tunnels._

The Mizukage was furious. He had never been defied. Ever. Yet, he was outsmarted by a ten year old boy and his father.

_Damn that Hirosama. Closing in that tunnel. No matter. I will have my revenge. Yuugo is do back in a couple of years. I will have him hunt little Akihiro down. Not too hard of a job for a Hunter-Nin. Anyway, I have more pressing matters to attend to._

"Come in" announced the Mizukage.

Three men in dark robes that were trimmed with red clouds walked into the room.

"Ah, gentlemen. I have been expecting you."

The End.

Author's Notes: If I get enough positive response I will continue with the second part of Akihiro's journey to the leaf. After that you will have to read the RP "Naruto: The Shinobi Chronicles" for the rest of the story which is on Saiyan .


End file.
